


Our Different Desires

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Gellert Grindelwald, Asexuality, Blood, Blood Pacts, Canon Compliant, Family Issues, Gay Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Godric's Hollow, HP Ace Fest 2020, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Albus Dumbledore, One Shot, POV Gellert Grindelwald, Pining, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Time Skips, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Gellert and Albus start their plotting to right the wrongs done to the wizarding world by the muggles. For Gellert there is no denying that working together as partners their mission will be quite easy, but does Albus truly hold the same desire?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Harry Potter Ace Fest 2020





	Our Different Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is all kinds of firsts for me! I've never written this era, either character, canon complaint, trying to fill in canon holes, and an aromantic character. I thoroughly enjoyed this prompt and am so happy I joined this fest! I really hope it turned out okay and people enjoy it! 
> 
> Special thanks to KazOfScotland for the beta job and helping me to understand asexuality more allowing me to broaden my horizons! 
> 
> All rights belong to JK Rowling etc.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50213713586/in/dateposted-public/)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**February 21, 1899**

“How are you liking Godric's Hollow?” Albus asked him. 

  
Gellert shrugged lightly. He had only just moved in with his great aunt, it had hardly been three weeks ago. Upon his arrival and wandering about the area the local young man had reached out, welcoming him openly. For what reason or purpose he did not know, then again some people were just like that. 

  
“It's well enough I suppose,” he answered indifferently. Honestly aside from scoping out the neighborhood, reading and some plotting, he hadn't done much. There was no desire to engage in the community. He was only staying temporarily anyways.

  
“It really is brilliant,” Albus told him cheerfully. “We moved here when I was about ten maybe. People are a bit nosey but everyone's pretty nice.”

  
Gellert raised an eyebrow at him highly doubting that statement. He had seen a fair few lurkers and people whispering as he walked by. While they may appear nice it didn't mean they weren't casting judgement behind them. Not that he cared either way, but Albus seemed far too trusting. 

  
“What was it like in Russia? Is that where you grew up?” Albus leaned forward over the dining table, far too interested. They had chosen to spend their time at his aunt's house. The man was very insistent they couldn't go to his place, and neither of them fancied sitting outside in the cold as they continued getting to know each other.

  
“What makes you think I was in Russia?” he asked in return. No one was allowed to give up the location of the school even if they wanted to. It was spelled into their acceptance letters with a curse for those most unfaithful should they confess. 

  
Albus laughed wearing a smile. “Everyone knows it is rumoured to be in western Russia or northern Europe. After studying what information we have on Durmstrang I firmly believe it to be Russia. It's the only reasonable conclusion.” 

  
Gellert kept his expression bland but he was vaguely impressed. Durmstrang was indeed in Russia. The large, vast, empty open country making it ideal for secrecy.

  
“No. I am not from Russia,” he answered truthfully. In fact he had been born in England but his parents had traveled frequently among the mainland Europe when he was a child,never allowing him to have an exact home. “I did grow up on the continent though,” he added and the wizard almost seemed to fawn over his statement as if it were some magical gift he desired. It was an unusual look when directed towards him. 

  
Eventually Albus sighed. “I was about to leave with my friend Elphias for France, you know. We were going to explore the world, but then Ariana had an episode…..” Cradling his cup of tea in one hand the man dragged the other through his dark brown hair.

  
Gellert was torn between interest in the man’s intent to travel and wanting to know whatever these so-called episodes he was referencing were. Both seemed equally intriguing but he didn’t get to choose as the man started to vent to him. He didn’t exactly mind and Albus was proving intelligent and tolerable company unlike so many others.

  
“I blame Aberforth sometimes,” Albus continued. “He was always able to calm her, but he wasn't home and she….I know she didn't mean too. She loved mum and is the sweetest thing,” he smiled fondly then frowned. “I hate being a bloody caretaker though. I'm not a babysitter or a healer. I wanted to achieve great things, Gellert. Now I'm trapped at home, wasting away all my talent. Stuck here forever looking over my little sister?” The man shook his head in annoyance. “I wish they would just let my dad out of Azkaban already. Bloody muggles got what they deserved in my opinion.” 

  
A grin broke out across Gellert's face but he erased it just as quickly as it had appeared. His curiosity peaked from hearing the man’s longing for greatness and distaste, for some reason, in regards to muggles. “What did these muggles do?” he asked.

  
Albus ran a hand through his hair again, apparently some personal tick of his, seeming to try and decide if he should tell the story or not. He waited patiently though and simply looked at the pale skin color in comparison to his hair, so as not to appear as though he was Albus pressuring. Admittedly he was far too interested to see where his point of view had come from than to care for much else. His own beliefs had come from Durmstrang, and his years as a child getting mixed in with muggle children who were just plain cruel. 

  
“Ariana was attacked by some muggle boys…” he started finally. “They saw her practising some magic when she was a little girl. Maybe five or six? They wanted to know how she was doing it, and of course she couldn't show or tell them. When she didn’t they beat her into the dirt.” Albus began shaking his head and his face took on a turn of anger. “She was absolutely traumatised and she refused to ever use magic again. It rendered her magical abilities uncontrollable….”

  
“Father found the boys later and attacked them in return. Then the bloody Ministry,” Albus dragged out the last sentence distastefully. “...sent him to Azkaban like he was the problem. Like some little arsehole muggles hadn't beat up a poor little witch. A child. That's when we moved from Mould-on-the-Wold to here and kept Ariana hidden away from everyone. She can’t be in public because she is uncontrollable and frightened. Any little thing could trigger her. Because of this, the few people who saw Ariana got the impression that she was being imprisoned.”

  
The other man gripped his cup tighter and although he appeared to want a drink he stopped midway. He sat it back down however, and it was clear that Albus was resisting throwing it. Not that he would have blamed him a bit, but he was sure his great aunt would disapprove. 

  
Gellert shook his head both in understanding and disgust. “Muggles,” he said with the equal distasteful tone to match the one that Albus had just expressed.. The story was heartbreaking; the fact that a young witch no longer used magic because of their actions. “Muggles and their arrogance”.

  
“What of your brother? Why can he not take care of your sister so you can travel? Your parents are gone and you are at the age you deserve to do things with your life. As you said, you aren’t a babysitter or the healer she needs.” 

  
“Aberforth is still in school,” Albus told him. “He is your age..…graduates next year though.”

  
Gellert watched his new friend study his tea with a frown. He had assumed him graduating would be something to look for as it would allow him the freedom in which he desired. Perhaps the man was torn between his own personal desires and family. Family had been the last thing on his own mind since he was a very young boy and his parents left him alone often. 

  
“So that's what you want to do then? You want to achieve great things?” he asked. 

  
Albus's head popped up. “Of course I do. Who doesn’t want to achieve great things?”.

  
“You’d be surprised,” Gellert shrugged. “Together Albus, I think we could achieve greatness. Start here and lay out a plan for the summer. When your brother is out of school we can start out in France like you wanted to. Begin our journey.” 

  
When a small smile began growing on Albus’s face he smirked. “With our talents and ambition?” Gellert nodded slowly and took a sip of his own tea feeling adrenaline start rushing through him. Savouring his idea and the brilliant visuals that came to mind. It was thrilling to imagine the power they could gain traveling across Europe. “Together we could be unstoppable.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**March 19, 1899**

He could feel Albus's eyes on him as they read and took notes. It was occurring more and more often now that they were meeting regularly. They were on a mission though and that mission took dedication. Passion. It was his only focus and, most of the time at least, the other man’s as well. 

  
“I actually left Durmstrang on my own,” Gellert told him randomly, hoping it would be a distraction for the man. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. Then again to him the school's opinion of what was deep and dark experimentation was absolute rubbish. He was glad to be gone. “They claim to cover the dark arts in depth, but it's hardly more than child's education in my opinion. I don't know what else they were expecting us to learn.” 

  
“Hogwarts teaches dark arts of course,” Albus responded, going back to scribbling down some notes in the journal and flipping a page in one of the three books spread out before him. “...but definitely not in depth. I've always thought they should have covered more. The world of magic is deep and skimming the surface will get us nowhere in life.”

  
Gellert looked at him and smiled. “Indeed Albus. Too true.” 

  
Albus smiled back at him in return, and looked back to his work. Gellert watched as he wrote. The man was definitely more book oriented than him. He worked off instinct and memory. Experimenting and changing the rules while his friend preferred a purely intellectual and calculated approach. 

  
So far their mission was simple. They would leave soon after Albus’s brother Aberforth returned from his final year at Hogwarts. From there they would journey to mainland Europe and observe various countries' muggle activities so they figure out how to approach each wizarding community. So they could figure out how to approach and convince all of them individually where muggles stood in comparison to them. It was their job to convince them of how they didn’t deserve to live in oppression due to everyone's arrogance and primal nature. 

  
Slowly they would journey across Europe before expanding the entire globe. North America being their second continent to conquer. By the end of it all wizards would be in their rightful place as muggles lived to their true value. Giving the wizarding world the respect and recognition they deserved due to their greatness. 

  
Gellert noticed again, while he was replaying their plans in his mind, how Albus looked up at him under his eyelashes instead of raising his head. The man's blue eyes twinkled and the corner of his mouth started to turn up. He quickly returned to what he had been doing though. 

  
For a moment Gellert pondered Albus's expression. Perhaps he had discovered a particularly useful bit of information that they could use to assert themselves further. Then it seemed like a far too familiar look. One he had often seen in school among his hormonal peers as they became less focused on schooling and more focused on each other.   
“They taught us to apparate last year,” he offered as a subject. ‘Frightfully easy in my opinion. I don't understand the struggles some of my classmates had.”

  
“You're just truly talented Gellert,” Albus said with a faint hint of aw. “We don’t learn to apparate until we are 17.”

  
Gellert wanted to frown from the continued admiration he was receiving, had to admit that it also felt brilliant to be acknowledged for his skill. “I don’t see how they can make you wait so long. If anything they need to teach it sooner. What would happen if we needed to escape in a pinch from say the danger of deranged muggles?” he shook his head in disapproval. “I will never understand our current laws.” 

  
Albus nodded in agreement. “Nor I. Why we don’t acknowledge the true dangers they present is beyond me.”

  
He couldn’t have agreed more with that. How the Ministries across the world were willing to treat their own kind in favor of the feelings of muggles was insanity. They should be putting their own well being and good before some lesser beings who considered themselves almighty without any genuine talent or skill. Sure they had the potential to be useful in their own way, but in no form were they capable of the greatness they were. 

  
“There is no need to kill them per say, but they need to be subservient to us.” he said with full belief. “Different in a way that naturally puts them on a different level.” Gellert held his tongue to prevent himself from saying of lesser value. He was still unsure how far he could go with the other man. “They just provide a different form of value to the world than us.” 

  
“Exactly,” Albus said eagerly, smiling at him once more. “A much different level and value and everyone should acknowledge that!” Gellert almost thought the man was going to bang his fist down with a surge of passion. “They aren’t better than us and they need to be in their rightful place!”. 

  
“Together we will achieve just that Albus,” he said confidently with controlled happiness coursing through him from finally being completely in agreement with another. “We will show our fellow witches and wizards where we all stand and how we can easily put ourselves in that rightful place. They are just muggles after all. There is no true power among them besides numbers and forceful arrogance. It is for the greater good of us all to finally establish such order. For the greater good.”

  
“For the greater good,” Albus repeated softly with a tone of fondness that almost sounded lustful. 

  
“For the greater good,” Gellert said again with a grin ignoring his tone. He could overlook the other man’s vague hint of physical desire if it led to their true desires. The greater good of the wizarding world. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**April 27, 1899**

Sitting on the floor Gellert dragged the knife down the center of his hand. Sure it hurt to a degree, but the pain was merely the price of their pact. Adrenaline and excitement for their forever bond much greater than any other feeling he could imagine. Besides the assertion of dominance they were going to be achieving soon. If they worked together in complete faith with one another he didn’t see how anything could ever stop them. 

  
The only thing that came even close to being capable of defeating their mission was each other. They needed that commitment of loyalty. Both to the cause and to each other. The bond would assure that.

  
Handing the knife over he watched with satisfaction as Albus cut open his own opposite palm. The rich red of blood trickling from it, and glistening on the blade showing his dedication. It made his heart swell with the power they were getting ready to create. He had finally found someone to conquer all with. 

  
Holding up his hand with a smile he waited for the other man to take it. When Albus did, interlacing their fingers together and their blood mixing between them Gellert felt a surge of magic. The connection of Albus’s individual magical signature flowed through him. It caused his heart to beat a little faster from the rush. 

  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, adjusting to the increased magic before he spoke. “By this bond may our magic act as one. Should our strength only grow together through all our time spent. Shall we forever, through all timelines and space, acknowledge the inability to break our bond as one. For the only means to our end is death that comes with everlasting power and never one another.” 

  
“By this bond,” Albus started and Gellert could hear the man’s own breathlessness from the intensity. “I accept our magic should act as one. Only growing in strength together through all our time. Timelines and space never shall hinder it or the inability to harm the other. The only means to our end is death that comes with everlasting power.” 

  
A pulse of magic shot through him and it caused Gellert’s eyes to flash open. Meeting the blue eyes of Albus he knew that he had felt the same thing. It was hard to look away as their bond was sealing, but he pushed through the resistance. Wanting to see how their mixed blood dripped steadily down onto the golden disk he had placed to gather it. Gold being the only option according to their book on blood magic.

  
Suddenly a white light engulfed their hands, but no sooner had it appeared was it gone. Blinking away the light slowly they let go of each other, their fingers lingering for a few seconds as they withdrew. He could feel the strength fade a little as they did so. 

  
When Gellert turned it over to check, he was excited to see his palm was completely healed. Looking up he saw Albus studying his own hand in fascination before looking at him with a liveliness that he hadn’t seen before. The liveliness he felt had him wanting to just walk straight out into the muggle streets and proclaim their magical capabilities with a threat towards anyone who disagreed. 

  
It was exhilarating knowing that their achievements were going to be a lot easier just from a simple bond alone. No matter if they were around each other or not they could channel the other’s power. The blood itself only needed preserving. It was to act as a cap. A token. Uncorking the potion vial laying next to him, Albus held it in place as he picked up the dish. 

  
“I’ve never come across anyone with such determination and strength as you Gellert. You're going to achieve great things,” Albus told him as he tilted the dish, and drained the liquid into the vial. He could feel the way the other man's eyes were boring into him without even having to look.

  
“We are going to achieve great things,” he clarified, focusing on the task. While he was full of his own greatness Albus brought together another layer that only highlighted everything. However if the prat didn’t focus and they screwed up the corking he might very well try to kill him. 

  
Handing over the full glass container, Albus subtly scooted over closer to him as he sat the empty tray down. To the point they were even touching oddly, and Gellert prevented himself from reacting to the proximity. Instead choosing to focus on sealing the vial with a stopper. 

  
He smiled seeing the shine to it and he held it up to study. It was fascinating. Whatever they were to put the pact in would need to be special. Perhaps he would have Albus take him to Diagon Alley and they would venture for the correct container. Perhaps something already charmed with protection spells. Not that they couldn’t cast their own of course, but having ones specifically already built into the metal would be better.

  
Then out of nowhere Albus laid a hand at the crook of his thigh near his crotch. “You're truly amazing,” he praised him in a most unsettling voice.

  
Gellert kept a blank expression minus lifting an eyebrow out of slight confusion, and slight amusement. Never once had he showed the desire for physical proximity. They had never even hugged. Maybe it was just the after effects of their magic still adjusting. At least that is what he told himself. Albus was too talented to let such a thing as attraction, or worse, love get in his way in the long term.

  
He shrugged it off carelessly with the theory it would simply pass just as all the other times he had been able to redirect the man’s attention. It was Albus’s only flaw. While he wouldn’t call it having the attention span of flobberworm, as the man was very education driven, he could call it foolish interest in something that was unattainable. Such as everything everyone ever thought of him and his interest.   
  
**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**May 11, 1899**

Restraining himself greatly Gellert resisted throwing his book at the wall. Albus’s head was actually his first thought. Both would feel equally satisfying. Ever since their magic combined the man had proven to be a persistent thorn in his side. Perhaps he had made a judgement mistake on him. Overestimated his abilities in a fit of excitement for a like minded alley. Or maybe it really was a side effect of the bond he hadn’t considered. Granted he felt no different himself, it was plausible it could have a stronger effect on someone else. 

  
“I’m not going to say it again Albus!” Gellert warned him. It had all finally become too much and he was reaching the peak of his tolerance after the man, yet again, had rubbed at the small of his back while checking their notes together. He was sick and tired of being touched. He was sick of the sexual advancements being made increasingly. 

  
“Don’t fucking touch me. Don’t get in my personal space. Quit looking at me like you want to kiss me and shag me! I’m not interested in any of that or whatever else it is you want to do that involves those things!” Gellert shouted at him some more. There had been enough of the man’s stupid attempts at physical affection. 

  
The man looked at him like a kicked kneazle. “Are you even sure that's how you feel? I mean you are 16,” he tried to reason. 

  
That time Gellert did throw the book at him . Narrowing missing the prats head as he leaned away, which only caused him to snarl. He needed his head smacked around a few times to get him back in line. “What does my age have anything to do with it? Do with anything? I have achieved magic well beyond my years and I am smarter than anyone of my age. I dare say smarter than you as well.” 

  
“It’s just you may not know what you like yet,” Albus tried to reason again, readjusting in his seat. “I figured out I was into blokes when I was 15, but I didn't know I wasn't interested in girls at all until last year.”

  
The pleading look on his face made Gellert’s blood boil. Just because the man was slightly older he apparently thought he could preach to him with greater knowledge in life. When he was the one guiding him through their studies and plan.

  
“I know what I want in life, Albus,” his voice took on a more threatening tone. “I want to change the world. I want witches and wizards in their rightful place. I want food. Water. Life. I don't want to be shackled to one village. I don't want my power restrained by morons and laws. I also have no desire to be involved with anyone in such a romantic or sexual way! Lust is but a distraction from other purposes, and the concept baffles me to no end. You have such desires. Fine. Go find some slag to get it out of your system and keep it the hell away from me and our work!” 

  
Albus shook his head and got up starting to pace a little. Why, he didn’t know. “It’s totally normal Gellert…..” 

  
Gellert groaned in a very childlike manner he had to admit, but it was similar to everything he had been told for the last year. “I’m so sick of society telling me what is and isn’t normal. How I should be. What I should be doing. How I should really feel, and how I'm not listening to reason. How I’m broken, and all this other bullshit.”

  
The man opened and closed his mouth a few times clearly not knowing how to respond. His statement applied to all forms of his life. From his dark arts study to the simplicity of his sexuality. He could take it as he wanted and it better be in every way Albus could. 

  
“I thought you were different,” Gellert said slowly. “It is that simple Albus it really is. I wanted a partner. Someone who shared my vision and wanted to seek that with me.”   
“I want that too. I do,” he insisted quite passionately. 

  
“Do you Albus? Do you? Are you really capable of walking by my side without letting these,” Gellert eyed the man distastefully trying to put a word on it. “...emotions interrupt our work? For almost two months now it’s been all over your face and I’ve avoided it with tolerance. I don’t know what else you may have taken from our bond but it isn’t anywhere near what you think. I may not share your physical desires, but I am no fool to their existence among others. It’s not just you I will give you that much. I’ve never felt such feelings and I don’t see that ever changing.” 

  
He watched Albus swallow thickly trying to accept his words, and look off out of the corner of his eyes thinking quickly. Then he finally managed to look at him with returned determination he had once seen in him. “I am,” he said what sounded like confidence. “I am capable.” 

  
“Then act like it, prove it, and fucking know where we stand when we say as one,” Gellert told him strongly.

  
“Okay. I understand it won’t be an issue. Let’s just…..continue….” Albus finally said softly. Reaching down he picked up the stupid muggle history book they had stolen from a muggle library before sitting back down looking defeated. It was irritating to read due to the muggles less savage and small minded tactics. 

  
Although he didn’t particularly want to, Gellert still inclined his head in acknowledgement, and he watched Albus’s chest release a deep breath. It caused him to press his lips together tightly. In his gut he had a feeling that the other man wasn’t truly capable of all he claimed. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**June 8, 1899**

To no surprise for Gellert the entire next month was spent in near silence. Albus and he only met twice a week after their spat, but supposedly because Aberforth was getting out of school soon, and he had extra work he needed to do in preparation for his departure with him. Gellert knew the man had a vault full of gold, and didn’t really need to do anything substantial, but he didn’t mind the change at all. It was actually a bit of relief to have some space between them now. 

  
They actually split their studies upon his own insistence, they both needed to be knowledgeable on the muggle facts, and the magical work needed in their mission. Especially if they were to go their own separate ways should the journey need it. America would be more easily conquered should they work their way through the country from different starting points. Both of them were brilliant at vocalizing their stance so he didn’t see it hindering their task in the least.

  
He was still mildly concerned that Albus continued to have issues accepting his sexuality. Although he didn’t understand how hard it was to grasp that he wasn’t interested in any form of sexual contact with anyone. That it just wasn’t him.

  
Neither of them dared breach the subject again though because they both seemed to know it was a bad idea. Albus probably worried for his own selfishly hurt feelings, and he because he might very well hex the man next time he tried to imply or suggest anything. It wasn’t his place and only he knew what he wanted or how he felt. 

  
Luckily as they began truly mapping out a timeline, and defined strategy for each country did things finally seem to ease. Tension melting away a little and openness slowly came back. Gellert had to admit it was refreshing seeing them come together again in such a way. They had almost returned to their previous meetup arrangement in a hurry to be done. To make sure they could leave as soon as possible. 

  
Everything they had done so far appeared to be promising. Gellert wasn’t sure how they could possibly fail. How the magical communities could disagree with them in anyway. Each muggle population was riddled with crime, hate, and oppression even among their own kind. 

  
Albus agreed with him at every statement and turn. Following him along faithfully in a way that he was more confident than ever. It almost seemed as if all was behind them and their original trajectory was completely on focus once more. 

  
Everyday Gellert’s hunger and excitement grew again thinking about what they were about to do and achieve together. All other concerns were gone from his mind completely. Soon they would be changing the entire world for the greater good. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**July 1, 1899**

“Brother! You are going to stop this nonsense!” Aberforth yelled down the sidewalk after Albus. “We need you! Ariana needs us both! You! You can't take off galavanting across Europe with the likes of him just because you think you need to seek some higher power! It's wrong Albus and you know it!” 

  
Albus had halted before he even reached the fence lining their yard, and looked between them. Gellert instantly knew the man was torn by his brother's words. The wizard that was his own age had been home hardly a week from Hogwarts, and in that time he had quickly begun vocalizing his dislike for him greatly. For what reason he didn’t know since they hadn’t even interacted. 

  
“When we subdue the muggles Albus there will be no need for you to hide Ariana away,” he reminded Albus. “She can be free. You can be free. Both of you. When we have conquered all, your family will be able to live openly. Happily.”

  
Aberforth growled loudly, and Gellert watched his eyes narrowing at his brother. “You told him? You told him what happened?” 

  
“He wants the same thing I want! Don’t you want father freed?” Albus spun around completely to face his brother and asked passionately. 

  
“Father deserves what he got!” Aberforth said harshly. “What those muggles did was horrible, but what he did was horrible too! We are supposed to be better than them brother, and he stooped to their level! That is on him!” 

  
“He didn’t stoop,” Gellert input firmly with confidence. Their father was exactly the kind of respectable wizard they needed on their side. “Your father did what was right. Defending his family and putting arrogant little ignorant muggles in their place. You feel your father was wrong? Are you saying your sister shouldnt receive justice for what has been done to her? Some brother you are…” Aberforth drew his wand and cast a curse towards him, but Gellert deflected it with ease. “Weak,” he said blandly in boredom. “You're weak and too blind to see it.” 

  
Albus didn't share or return his brother's rage or words. He didn’t say anything at all until Aberforth raised his wand again. Gellert raised his wand expressionless without a single ounce of worry in him. If such a person thought he could overtake him he could easily prove the man otherwise, and it would be his own muggle-like arrogance that would do him in. 

  
Dropping his suitcase Albus jumped between them with his hands up. Aberforth’s face turned red with anger. “No! No please Aberforth please! I love him. You can’t do this. There is no one else like him,” Albus pleaded with his brother and Gellert was taken aback by his words as the other young man.

  
“Love him?” Aberforth spat at him in disbelief. “You love that monster?”

  
“I don't…..love you Albus,” Gellert interrupted before the man could answer. “You said you were done with that!” In a fit of frustration he cast a simple stinging spell at Albus's feet in warning which caused him to jump sideways to look back at him in alarm. Their time together recently had been less tense and off putting, but he had once again felt the man’s eyes lingering on him more and more in the previous week. He had hoped it was just excitement to start the journey.

  
That must have been enough for Aberforth with his brother out of the way because once he was a clear target was when the duel began. It started out as merely the two of them, but Albus gathered himself after a second. Whether it was to help his brother or him was irrelevant to him at that point. For all he cared the fool could go down with his brother. The disappointment in Albus was infuriating after all their time together. 

  
Gellert was very aware of their sister emerging from the house before they were. His skill at multitasking was far superior to most others. He had seen her only a few times before, but she seemed more distressed than ever watching what was happening before her. It wasn’t his worry, and the witch didn’t have a wand so he turned his full focus back once more to the brothers dueling him. Honestly he didn’t know which curses were coming from who. His only concern was besting the men and if it had only been one of them it would have been long over. 

  
Then minutes later, before he even started breaking a sweat, a strong tingling gust of wind blew past him. Fast enough it whipped his hair back and then he heard Ariana scream. The brothers stopped in shock seeing their sister fall to the grass beside them. Their mouths dropped open, and Aberforth instantly fell to his knees beside her. Stroking her cheek, and pleading for her to get up as Albus just looked down at her in complete disbelief. 

  
Only when Albus joined his brother on the ground beside Ariana did Gellert allow himself to relax his wand arm a fraction. Albus looked up at him, hurt shining in his eyes before he looked back down to his fallen sister. A part of him did manage to ache seeing the pain. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he even felt a pang of guilt despite not knowing what exactly had happened to her. 

  
There was nothing else to do though. What was done was done. There was obviously nothing left for him here just as there was nothing at Durmstrang. The other man had finally proven his worth, and it wasn’t enough. Their desires now officially and clearly being too different. He wanted a different kind of partner without too many emotions influencing his decisions. 

  
Straightening himself up to his full height, Gellert was met with Albus's twinkling eyes once more, this time with tears, before he apparated out of Godric's Hollow. To go on as planned and continue his pursuit of the greater good. Because apparently only he was able to see it. 


End file.
